


The Rental House

by FieryAngel



Series: Cockles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, But Not Much, But they won't say it yet, Clif's about to find out, Danneel knows, Edgeplay, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Falling In Love, Jared Knows, Jared is a little shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misha's Rental House, Rimming, Season/Series 12, Sharing a Bed, Sick Jared, Switching, The porn story, Topping from the Bottom, Vicki Knows, Wives Only Mentioned, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Misha invites Jensen and Jared to stay at his rental house while they film the finale. He has an ulterior motive, but Jensen has been hesitant to continue what they've started. What will happen when Misha returns from filming to find Jensen still awake on the couch while Jared snores away down the hall? (Set a few weeks after "Living In A Moment." You don't HAVE to read that first, but it's short and shows the first time their will broke, so you may as well.)





	The Rental House

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the story J2M told at JIB 2017. Some liberties taken of course. I suggest watching it on youtube if you haven't. It's when Misha crashes the end of J2's panel and they just kind of... stay... to talk about the house, Jared's pranks and gay shower porn. Which, if you then watch the beginning of Misha's panel, he goes on to talk about how they just... watched it. Then Clif showed up for J2 and just... watched it for a few minutes before he realized what they were watching. Too funny. It needed to be included. Enjoy.

The makeup trailer was too quiet, too still without Jared and Jensen there laughing and joking. Courtney was having her makeup done while scrolling through her phone, keeping to herself in the quiet early morning. He could hear everything going on around him, the easy in and out of the stylist’s breathing, the slick sound of product being warmed and melted between her hands, followed by the rake of her fingers over his scalp as she worked the product into his naturally unruly hair. Misha gave himself over to the comforting feeling of having his hair arranged, and mused over the night before in the almost eerie silence. 

It had seemed like a good idea inviting the boys to stay with him in his short term rental lake house. It had just made sense. Why commute when they could stay with him for the week while the season finale was being filmed? Besides, it was his first time shooting in a few weeks and the hiatus was looming, so why not spend time with his friends while he could?

Sure, Misha had purely selfish reasons for extending the invitation and for subsequently telling a little white lie about how many bedrooms the house had. He had wanted to spend some time with Jensen, and he knew that Jared would be part of a package deal, so he had to invite both of them. What he hadn’t bargained for was a panicked Jensen claiming the smaller spare bedroom and leaving Misha to share his room with a cold-ridden, sniffly, snoring moose who just so happened to be too overgrown to comfortably take the sofa. He especially hadn’t expected the abandonment after what he and Jensen had shared between them a few weeks earlier.

Misha felt his face flush red and hot as his brain flashed back even further to the memory of the rushed hand jobs he and Jensen performed on each other in the shadows between their trailers. It had been nine years of pent up sexual frustration that had bubbled to the surface and exploded brilliantly before they could really stop and think about what they were doing. The passion and fire had been unmistakable. He could still taste the salty tang of Jensen’s release as he’d licked it off his fingers and hear Jensen’s breathy moans of pleasure. He could still see the fire that he’d sparked in those green, green eyes and feel the shuddering of Jensen’s firm body against his. And now it seemed, Jensen was regretting it.

Misha replayed the conversation he’d shared with Jensen those few weeks before. They had finished filming the episode after the filthy tryst that dominated their dinner break, and were walking toward the trailers together to change out of their costumes. 

“I had permission,” Jensen mumbled at Misha as they stopped at the door to his trailer. “Danneel knew. She said it would happen like this and that I shouldn’t think twice about it, just do what feels right.” His face flamed red all the way to the tips of his ears as he stared at the ground beneath their feet. “I told her she was crazy, but she knew. She insisted we would snap one day.”

“Yeah,” Misha answered, weakly, wishing Jensen could just look at him. “Vicki basically said the same thing. I think her exact words were, ‘You’re going to fuck him, it’s just a matter of time.’”

Jensen’s eyes had darted up to meet his at those words, and his eyebrows drew together in confusion. “We didn’t fuck,” he’d said firmly, as if what they had done wasn’t sex at all. 

“Jensen, we got off on each other’s touch. We had sex. Just because one of us didn’t take it up th-”

“Stop,” Jensen said, shaking his head and looking away again. “Just stop, Mish. I need some time to process this, ok? I get it. We got carried away by whatever this is between us. But I need time.”

Misha silently cursed himself when he felt his eyes fill with tears. “Jen, you don’t feel like I forced you, do you? I know I got a bit rough when I pushed you into the trailer, but it wasn’t my intention to force you into anything. I thought you wanted it as much as I did. If I knew you’d regret-”

“I did… I don’t. Fuck, Mish. I don’t regret it, and fuck, I wanted you. Still do, if I’m being honest, but just give me some space. And time. I need to wrap my head around this. We have families, man.” Jensen nervously ran his hand through his hair as he allowed himself to finally make eye contact with Misha again.

“I understand,” Misha said, the timbre of his voice soft and soothing in a way Jensen always secretly loved. Misha reached out and took one of Jensen’s hands in his, smiling softly when Jensen didn’t pull it away. He drew it up slowly to his lips and kissed Jensen’s fingertips lightly smirking when he heard the other man’s breath hitch from the feather-light touch of his lips. “I can give you space and time. You’re worth the wait.”

Jensen had stepped closer and dropped his forehead to press against Misha’s as his free hand snaked around the other man’s neck and into the curled ends of his unruly hair. “Fuck, Mish. Why does this feel so right when it should be so fucking wrong?”

Misha cupped Jensen’s cheek and drew him in for a soft, chaste kiss before pulling away and leaving Jensen chasing his lips for more. “Take the time, Jen. I mean it when I say you’re worth the wait, and I don’t want you rushing into something you’re not ready for. Think it over, and if you come to the conclusion that you don’t want this, I’ll be fine,” he lied. “I already got more than I ever thought I would, and it will always be a good memory for me. But if you decide you want me, you’ll have me, no matter how long you make me wait.”

Jensen looked at him with emotion shining in his eyes, and deep down Misha knew he could have dragged the man into his trailer and had him body and soul right at that moment, but he also knew that Jensen had meant it when he’d said he needed time to think. He wouldn’t jeopardize the potential of what they could have together, and reluctantly, he walked away, leaving Jensen standing alone in the dark. 

“Ok, you’re all set,” the stylist announced, pulling Misha out of his thoughts and back to the present.

He filmed with Courtney all day, getting through the scenes with ease as Jared and Jensen filmed at the studio. Anytime there was a break or a scene to reset, he allowed his mind to drift back to thoughts of Jensen.

Misha had thought it would be easy between them as it always had been, but the question hung thick and heavy in the air between them.  
_What are we now?_

He’d given Jensen what he’d asked for, but it had been almost a month since they’d seen each other and Misha hoped that Jensen may have come to terms with his feelings by now. He ached to know where they stood. 

When filming wrapped for the night, Misha climbed into his car and drove the short distance back to the rental house. His stomach twisted anxiously when he saw the lights shining through the front windows. The boys were wrapped and back for the evening as well. Misha put his car in park and sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out. He double checked that he’d locked the doors, knowing that an unlocked car around Jared is a _very_ bad idea, and took the few steps to the front door. Pausing, he heard the low hum of the television, but not much else, and he pushed the front door open to see Jensen sitting alone on the sofa.

“Hey,” Misha said weakly as Jensen’s eyes landed on him.

“Hey,” Jensen answered before gesturing vaguely. “Jared’s asleep in my room, passed out on a couple doses of NyQuil. That cold is kicking his ass, and I figured you could use some rest after spending the night with that racket right next to you last night. I could hear it all the way down the hall through two closed doors,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, he was pretty loud. Where will you sleep?” Misha asked, shuffling a foot nervously against the floorboards. 

Jensen shrugged. “Couch? Or I could take Jared’s spot.”

“I wouldn’t want you on the floor,” Misha said with a shake of his head.

“But it was good enough for him?” Jensen asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, he tortures me.” Misha finally willed his feet to move and settled into the couch next to Jensen, close but not too close, the distance perfect for testing the waters between them. He fixed his eyes on the tv, but he could feel Jensen’s on him, watching his every move.

“I could sleep next to you,” Jensen said so softly, Misha almost missed it. “It’s a big bed… if you don’t mind.”

Misha turned to look at Jensen and saw hope shining in the other man’s eyes. “You torture me too, Jensen, in a completely different way. If you’re in bed with me, and I can’t touch you… I know I said I’d give you time, but you haven’t said anything about…”

“I know,” Jensen cut him off. “I have thought about it. I thought about it… about you a lot over the past few weeks. Fuck, you’re all I’ve thought about since you left me standing there outside your trailer. I know you did it for me, but I was ready to say fuck it, that I didn’t need time. I knew, Mish. I knew I wanted you and I was just stalling because I was scared.”

“And now?” Misha asked, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s.

“I’m still scared… and I still want you.”

Misha drew in a breath and released it slowly, urging every instinct that was telling him to just take Jensen right there on the couch to go the fuck away. This had to be Jensen’s choice. “I’m going to bed,” he started, reaching out and taking one of Jensen’s trembling hands in his and placing a kiss across his knuckles. “You’re welcome to join me. Just know, if you do, I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself.”

Jensen’s breath hitched in that delicious way it tended to do when his arousal caught him off guard and he simply nodded in agreement. Misha released his hand, pushed himself up off the couch and padded down the hallway, leaving Jensen behind to make his decision.

In the master bath, Misha took his time brushing his teeth and slipping out of his clothes, leaving him in only a pair of thin boxer briefs, then walked back into the bedroom. A startled gasp escaped him when he saw Jensen spread across the duvet in a similar state of undress, back pressed against the headboard and a shy smile on his lips. The lights were dimmed and somehow, Jensen had managed to find a candle to light. The flickering flame was casting the most delicious shadows on his face and the clean scent of eucalyptus and mint filled the air.

“Is this ok?” Jensen asked softly as Misha’s eyes raked across his mostly naked form.

“God, Jen, this is more than ok. Filing this image away in my spank bank would be ok. Knowing you’re here because you want me? That is fucking fantastic.” Misha moved to the side of the bed and leaned against the edge of the mattress next to Jensen. “Should we talk?”

Jensen shook his head and reached for Misha, tugging him by a hand until he gave in and climbed onto the bed. “Just come here,” Jensen said in a rough whisper as his eyes roamed freely over Misha’s toned chest and strong, broad shoulders. 

Misha threw a leg over Jensen’s thighs effectively straddling the other man’s lap, and ran his hands over the soft skin of Jensen’s torso. “What do you want, Jen?” he asked softly before bringing his lips down to press an open mouthed kiss to the base of Jensen’s throat. Slowly, he kissed a path to Jensen’s nipple and ran his tongue over the pink nub, teasing it to hardness before repeating the action on the other. 

A breathy sigh escaped Jensen as Misha’s wicked mouth continued to leave a fiery trail of kisses up his chest and neck. “Just keep touching me, Mish,” he finally answered as one hand landed on Misha’s hip and the other buried itself in Misha’s hair.

“What’s off the table?” Misha asked before latching onto a particularly sensitive spot behind Jensen’s ear and sucking lightly. He could feel Jensen’s cock coming to life beneath him and let out a quiet moan before giving a filthy roll of his hips and eliciting an even louder moan from Jensen. “I need to know Jen. Before we get carried away. How far is too far?”

Jensen’s fingers dug into Misha’s hips, his thumb tracing the jut of a prominent hipbone. He tried to think about what he wouldn’t be willing to do with this stunning man on top of him and failed to come up with much. “Nothing too kinky,” was all he said, and Misha huffed out a laugh against his ear making him shudder with pleasure.

Misha pulled away and sat back on his heels, looking down at Jensen. “I need you to be more specific. What do you consider ‘too kinky?’”

“Mish, why can’t we just wing it?” Jensen asked, running a hand through his hair, nervously. He knew he was being ridiculous. He was pushing forty and it still made him a bit uncomfortable to talk about sex, especially since this would be his first new partner in over a decade. 

“Have you ever been with a man?” Misha asked, an eyebrow arched in challenge.

Jensen’s face flamed red and he averted his eyes as he nodded. “It’s been a while.” 

“Ok,” Misha said softly as if urging Jensen to go on, but he didn’t. He sighed and ran his hands up over Jensen’s strong arms, across his shoulders and up to cup either side of his neck. “Look at me, Jen.” A couple seconds passed and green eyes met blue. “What were you into when you were with men?”

Jensen swallowed thickly and his blush intensified. “I’m versatile,” he said, and Misha’s eyes widened in surprise at not only Jensen’s willingness to bottom, but at the use of proper terminology. 

“Any preference?” Misha asked, wanting Jensen to enjoy this as much as possible. Jensen’s eyes dropped again and Misha could feel his pulse throbbing hard and fast against the fingers still lingering on his neck. “Jensen, I won’t judge you. Ever.”

Jensen’s tongue darted out to nervously wet his lips and he forced his eyes to meet Misha’s once more. He drew a shaky, nervous breath and released it slowly before he found his voice. “Bottom. I like to bottom. I mean, I like to top, too, but I’m a versatile bottom.”

“Ok. I’m a versatile top, so that works out well.” Misha huffed out a chuckle and felt a flash of desire move through him to settle in his groin at the thought of sinking into Jensen’s willing body. “Anything else?”

“I, uh… like what we’ve done, obviously. And… I like… fuck, Mish, why is this so hard? I like sucking cock, ok?” Jensen spat out.

“Is that why you dropped to your knees so quickly to catch my come?” Misha asked, with a laugh.

Jensen averted his eyes again as his cheeks flamed red.

“Don’t be ashamed of what gets you off, Jensen. We’re both adults here. Fuck, Jen, do you even know what that did to me, watching you wrap those lips around me and swallow me down?” Misha said with a smirk, grabbing Jensen’s hands and linking their fingers together intimately. “Anything else?”

Jensen thought for a moment before a sexy smirk formed on his lips and his eyes flashed with lust. “I, uh… promise you won’t judge,” he started, and Misha nodded. “When I’m with a man, I like to just let go.”

Misha’s head tilted in question, a very Castiel-like mannerism, before it clicked into place in his mind. “You like to submit?” he asked, his heart tripping in his chest at the thought of being in control of this stunning, strong man between his thighs.

Jensen nodded. “Not like, BDSM shit or anything, but being held down? Manhandled? Fuck yeah. Like when you pushed me against the side of your trailer last time. That’s what makes it so different for me. You know… than women. It’s the strength in men. And I trust you, Mish. I know you’ll take care of me.”

“Jesus, Jen,” Misha breathed out. His dick was unbelievably hard now and he shifted closer to capture Jensen’s lips in a dirty kiss. Jensen’s hands slid up Misha’s bare back and held him tightly before slipping up into his thick, dark hair. Reluctantly, Misha pulled away. “So, is any of that off the table tonight?”

“No,” Jensen’s reply came without hesitation. “Anything, Mish.”

“Fuck,” Misha practically growled. “If I do something you don’t like, stop me.” He didn’t wait for an answer, simply gripped Jensen tight behind both knees and tugged hard, laying the man flat on his back beneath him. Jensen landed with an undignified grunt, bouncing a bit on the springy mattress. Misha wrapped his fingers tightly around Jensen’s wrists and pressed them into the mattress over his head before dragging his teeth roughly along Jensen’s lightly stubbled jawline. Misha smirked in triumph as Jensen whimpered softly and writhed under him, his hips lifting off the bed so the hard line of his cock pressed against Misha’s balls.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Jen,” Misha whispered roughly against Jensen’s lips before capturing them in a sweet kiss. 

“Want to touch you, Mish,” Jensen all but whined against his lips, and Misha released his hands to grant his wish. 

In an instant, Jensen’s hands slid into the back of Misha’s tight boxer briefs, cupping his ass and pulling him tightly against himself. Misha pulled back and maneuvered a knee between Jensen’s legs, nudging them apart so he could settle himself between them. Covering Jensen’s body with his own, he rolled his hips and they both groaned loudly as their hard cocks slid together. Jensen’s hand dipped further into Misha’s boxers and Misha gasped as he felt a finger brush tentatively over his entrance.

“This ok?” Jensen asked.

Misha nodded and Jensen’s finger swirled in slow circles over the sensitive pucker. “Do you want to top the first time?” Misha asked, getting mixed signals from Jensen. “It’s perfectly ok if you do.”

“I just want to make you feel good,” Jensen offered vaguely before giving Misha’s shoulder a gentle nudge with his free hand. “Lay back.”

Confused, but more than willing, Misha rolled away from Jensen and settled on his back. Strong fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers and drew the garment down his thick legs before depositing it on the floor. Misha watched Jensen as he ran his hands over his thighs and nudged them apart. Soft pink lips were lowered to his fleshy inner thigh and began to kiss a path north, the press of lips alternating with long drags of Jensen’s tongue. Misha could feel his cock getting impossibly harder with every inch Jensen moved closer, then it was bypassed as those lips pressed kisses to the firm skin below his navel. Thumbs pressed into his flesh as Jensen traced the grooves of his hipbones and a puff of air ghosted across his skin as Jensen sighed.

“God, your body, Mish,” Jensen murmured against Misha’s saliva dampened skin, sending shiver up his spine. “I am so taking my time with you,” he said before dragging his tongue in a long line from Misha’s tight opening to the tip of his hard and twitching cock. Misha’s startled gasp caused Jensen’s face to break out in a bright grin that reached his eyes, making them twinkle with glee. “So sensitive,” he teased from between Misha’s legs.

Misha willed his eyes open and looked down, locking eyes with the gorgeous creature bracketed between his thighs. He wanted Jensen everywhere at once. He wanted to kiss him and trace his plump lips with his tongue. He wanted that talented mouth wrapped around his cock. He wanted Jensen’s cock buried inside him. He wanted to be balls deep inside Jensen. He wanted it all and more.

He reached down and traced Jensen’s cheek and jawline with his fingertips, feeling the stubble rasp against his skin as Jensen sighed, huffing out a breath that caressed his overeager cock. A loud moan ripped from his throat as Jensen held eye contact and wrapped his lips around his cock, swallowing him down expertly until his nose nestled into the short curls at the base. His head began to bob, his tongue swirling around the tip every so often before taking Misha deep into his throat again. Misha was breaking apart, panting, his hips thrusting shallowly as Jensen moaned around him, the vibrations sending a sharp pang of pleasure through his body. It was obvious how much Jensen enjoyed this. His enthusiasm and skill were dangerous, and Misha could feel his pleasure building far too quickly.

“Slow down, big boy,” Misha teased, tugging lightly at Jensen’s hair.

Releasing Misha’s cock, Jensen took two fingers into his mouth, sucking them, wetting them excessively before slowly pulling them out and pressing them against Misha’s opening to rub slick circles there. Misha’s eyes grew dark and glassy as he watched and Jensen reveled in the storm brewing in the denim blue orbs. A clumsy arm shot out and rifled through the night table blindly and a bottle of Astroglide was tossed onto the bed next to Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Fuck me, Jen,” Misha demanded, his voice a low growl, thick with arousal.

“I thought you…” Jensen started, but trailed off when a predatory smile spread across Misha’s face.

“Oh, don’t worry, Jensen. I _will_ be fucking you tonight, but I’m not going to turn down the opportunity to get you inside me,” Misha said, pressing his hips down into Jensen’s hand to encourage him to get on with it. 

Jensen felt his cock twitch in his boxers and pulled away from Misha for a moment to free himself from the restricting underwear. As he dropped them to the floor and knelt between Misha’s spread legs he watched Misha watch him. The other man’s eyes were transfixed, scrutinizing every new inch of skin exposed to him.

“Fuck, Jen,” Misha breathed out. “Last time, I didn’t get a chance to appreciate your body the way you deserve. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Jensen felt his skin flush hot and red all the way to the tips of his ears at the attention. He had been told he was beautiful his whole life, but there was just something about the way Misha said it, so awed, so earnestly, that he couldn’t help but actually believe it. 

“You’re even more beautiful when you blush,” Misha whispered, reaching for Jensen and pulling the other man down on top of him and kissing him slow and deep. “Please touch me, Jen. Get me ready and get inside me before I lose my fucking mind.”

Jensen slid his hand between them, pressing his fingers against Misha’s opening, and Misha’s legs fell open wider on instinct. Misha’s head fell back, pressing into the mattress and Jensen took advantage of the expanse of tanned neck bared before him, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin as Misha’s breath hitched and tiny whimpers escaped his parted lips.

“More, Jen,” Misha pleaded, his fingers digging into the firm muscles of Jensen’s shoulder blades.

Jensen pressed one last kiss to Misha’s flesh and another to his lips before retreating back down between Misha’s legs. He rubbed some lube between his fingers to warm it and slicked up Misha’s entrance before repeating the action to slick up Misha’s throbbing cock. Jensen had considered blowing Misha while he fingered him open, but he wanted to watch. He wanted to see every rise and fall of Misha’s chest, every micro-expression that graced his face and every twitch of his muscles as Jensen ripped him apart at the seams. 

He stroked Misha’s cock slowly, just the slightest squeeze of pressure, teasing as he breached the tight ring of Misha’s entrance with one slick finger. Misha’s hands twisted in the bedsheets as he squirmed ever so slightly under Jensen’s touch. His pink, plush lips parted in a pleasured sigh and his eyes squeezed shut as the digit inside him began to move, sliding out then back in with ease. Jensen’s eyes couldn’t decide where to land, flicking between watching Misha’s blissed out face, taking the lines of Misha’s toned body and watching his own finger disappear inside the other man. 

Misha’s hips began to writhe in slow circles, grinding down on Jensen’s hand eagerly. “More,” he breathed out desperately before his teeth clamped down on his lower lip. 

A second finger slid in alongside the first and Jensen sunk them as deep as he could, crooking them and smirking as Misha’s hips lifted off the bed, punctuated by a loud gravelly moan that tore from Misha involuntarily at the brush of fingers against his prostate.

“Fuck, Jen, more!” 

“In time, baby. I don’t want to hurt you,” Jensen cooed, rubbing Misha’s prostate gently once more as his other hand continued it’s lazy stroking of Misha’s cock.

“More,” Misha said, his tone demanding as his eyes opened to bore into Jensen’s and remind him who was really in charge here.

Jensen’s cock gave a valiant twitch at Misha’s small show of dominance and he wasted no time shoving three fingers deep into Misha’s ass. He knew it was too fast and too rough, but Misha let out a low groan and pushed back against his hand, once again coaxing Jensen’s cock to twitch in appreciation.

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen breathed out. “You like it rough, don’t you?”

Misha’s eyes locked on Jensen’s and a seductive, sideways smile spread across his face, confirming Jensen’s suspicions. “Off,” Misha demanded, and Jensen slipped his fingers free just in time for Misha to flip him onto his back and straddle him as a surprised yelp fell from his lips, unbidden. The bottle of lube was found by Misha’s blindly searching hand and Jensen’s cock was quickly and throughly lubed before he could even think about protesting. He watched as Misha rubbed the excess lube over his own hole and his breath hitched as he realized what was about to happen.

Misha leaned forward, pressing their bare chests together until they were breathing the same air. He pressed a lazy kiss to Jensen’s lips, coaxing them open with his tongue until Jensen allowed him in, meeting his tongue with his own. It was a slow, sensual kiss that spoke all the words still left unsaid between them. The kiss broke as slowly as it started and Misha just stared into Jensen’s eyes as if he was trying to count every tiny fleck of color variation he saw there. Jensen was convinced a love confession was about to be bestowed upon him, and he felt oddly at peace with it. 

Instead, Misha’s hand wrapped lightly around his throat, fingers pressing into the underside of his jawbone as he tipped Jensen’s head back and pressed his lips against the shell of Jensen’s ear. When his finally lips parted he said, “I want you utterly helpless beneath me, Jensen. I want to tie you to this headboard and ride you until you can’t see straight,” he growled, smirking when a low whine sounded from beneath him alerting him to Jensen’s willingness to let him do exactly what he’d described. 

“Too bad I don’t have anything to tie you up with… another time,” Misha teased, pulling away to gather up Jensen’s hands and press them into the mattress on either side of his head. “Leave them here,” Misha said, firmly. 

Jensen looked up at Misha in awe and nodded dumbly, his hands clenching into tight fists as if they already ached to reach out and touch the miles of tanned skin stretched across the gorgeous body perched above his own. 

“Good boy,” Misha murmured gently, running his hands down Jensen’s chest and groin before gripping his cock tightly and stroking a few times. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Jensen’s hands twitched toward him, then dropped back onto the bed again dejectedly. He shifted, raising up on his knees, then lined up Jensen’s cock up at his opening before sinking down slowly with a sigh of relief. 

Jensen felt himself enveloped by the tight heat of Misha’s ass and his cock throbbed in time with his rapid heartbeat. His hands lay helplessly beside his head and as Misha slowly rocked against him, he had to constantly remind himself that he didn’t have permission to reach out and grip the delicious, sharp hips writhing right in front of his face. 

Misha’s back arched as he threw his head back and ran his hands teasingly up his own body, acutely aware of Jensen’s eyes on him. He could almost feel the desire to reach out and touch radiating off of Jensen, but he wasn’t quite ready to allow it. His hips lifted and slammed back down, eliciting delicious moans from both men as Misha found a slow rhythm. He could feel the drag of Jensen’s cock inside him and shifted his angle slightly until it brushed his prostate on every down stroke. His hands fell behind him and he braced himself on Jensen’s knees, the new found leverage giving him the freedom to fuck himself faster and harder on Jensen’s cock. 

“Mish,” Jensen gasped. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hands to himself. If he couldn’t touch Misha soon he would die, he was sure of it. “Please, Mish.”

Misha fell forward, hands finding Jensen’s and lacing their fingers together before kissing Jensen hard and deep. He’d had a feeling that Jensen craved this kind of closeness and it was confirmed for him when Jensen’s fingers tightened around his and he surged forward into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Misha’s hips began to move again and Jensen bent his knees and planted his feet so he could meet his thrusts.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Misha whispered against Jensen’s lips and Jensen shivered against him.

“I already am, Mish. So close… so fucking close.”

“Fuck, me too, Jen.” Misha stilled and Jensen blinked up at him in surprise as he felt his cock slip free from Misha’s body. He rolled away from Jensen for a brief second before pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them. “I told you I’d fuck you tonight,” Misha said with a filthy wink and he shuffled lower until his breath ghosted over Jensen’s overstimulated cock. His hands slid up Jensen’s legs until they reached the crooks of his knees and with a tight grip, he pushed them up and apart, exposing Jensen to him completely. “Do you think you can come on my cock?”

Jensen whimpered and nodded as Misha’s tongue laved over his entrance. This was what he’d really craved when he gave into temptation and invited himself into Misha’s bed, how he’d really wanted to come. Fucking Misha had been an impulse that had taken over, an experiment because he wanted to know what Misha felt like enveloping him, but now he wanted nothing more than Misha bending him in half and just taking him. God, how he wanted. 

Misha’s wicked mouth continued its assault, kissing and licking at Jensen’s rapidly relaxing hole, before retreating to land a particularly sharp bite on his inner thigh. A loud moan bubbled up and tore from Jensen’s throat, resounding through the room.

“You like this,” Misha said before nipping at Jensen’s flesh again. It wasn’t a question.

“Fuck yes,” Jensen answered, raspy and breathless from his borderline embarrassing panting. 

Jensen’s chest was flushed bright red and heaving with short, shallow breaths, his fingers gripped the bedsheets in a white-knuckled vice, and Misha took in the sight before him as he slicked up a finger and began to circle Jensen’s opening. Every squirm, every sigh and moan Misha drew from him were little victories, rewards of a job well done, and Misha wanted to drag this out. He wanted to take Jensen apart brick by brick until he was a writhing, begging mess. Only then would Misha give him what he wanted.

A single finger slid into Jensen with such ease, it was almost immediately joined by a second. The nerves in his rim were singing in pleasure as Misha’s fingers pumped an agonizingly slow rhythm of retreat and advance. Jensen’s hips moved in an effort to grind down on Misha’s hand and a loud smack on his ass reverberated through the room.

“Be still,” Misha growled as his fingers stilled.

God, that forceful voice _did things_ to Jensen and he fought the urge to squirm to see how far he could push it. But there would be time for that later, right now he just needed Misha closer. 

“Please,” Jensen pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Misha’s fingers slipped back inside him, picking up the slow rhythm from before. “What, baby? Tell me what you want. I would deny you nothing,” on the last sentence, Misha’s fingers crooked and nudged Jensen’s prostate sending a jolt of pleasure shooting through his body as he groaned and struggled to be still as Misha had commanded. “Talk to me Jen.”

“Kiss me, Mish,” Jensen said, his hands already reaching toward the man sprawled between his legs. “I need you to kiss me.”

Leaving his fingers buried where they were, Misha worked his way up Jensen’s body, kissing a trail along the way before capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. A fire ignited in his chest as Jensen kissed him back expertly, and Misha knew this wasn’t just sex. It wasn’t when they jerked each other off quick and dirty, and it most certainly wasn’t in the moment they were currently sharing. He longed to say it, to just tell Jensen how he truly felt about him, but after the initial freak out, he was afraid to lose him again. It was still too new, too fragile. He couldn’t expect anything more than Jensen’s body for now.

Jensen could feel Misha’s hard length sliding next to his own as long, elegant fingers spread themselves inside him stretching him deliciously. Misha kissed him languidly, brushing his prostate every so often and Jensen would gasp and sigh little sounds of pleasure into his mouth. He could come like this, the barest slide of hips, the softest friction of their cocks brushing together, lazy fingers coaxing pleasure to course through his body in little undulating ripples. 

“Not like this,” Jensen panted as Misha broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity. The way Misha was looking at him made his heart flutter in his chest. He knew there was more to this than just sex, and no matter how much that scared him, it thrilled him more than anything. He could see it in Misha’s face, the same trepidation, the same adoration he was feeling, and he knew it would go unsaid. Neither of them was ready for it yet no matter how strongly they felt it.

Misha slid back down his body and spread his fingers wide, watching as they disappeared into Jensen’s incredibly willing body. “You look so good like this Jensen. Naked… exposed… so fucking needy for me. Fuck, Jen,” Misha’s free hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock, stroking it lazily as his tongue slid between his buried fingers to lick the sensitive rim. 

Jensen arched off the bed with a wanton moan, his hand involuntarily reaching down to bury itself in Misha’s thick hair and hold him in place. Misha acquiesced and dove in with gusto, licking and thrusting his tongue wickedly into Jensen’s tight channel as his fingers gently tugged at the rim. Jensen was more than ready, lose and pliant under his ministrations, but Misha stayed where he was, reveling in the sweet sounds of ecstasy he was pulling from the other man. He released Jensen’s cock and used his free hand to pin the writhing body to the bed by his hip. 

Jensen was falling apart, desperate keening sounds filled the room as he tugged on fistfuls of Misha’s hair. Was he trying to pull him off or hold him closer? He didn’t even know. A third finger slid inside him and Misha crooked all three, rubbing his prostate with intent. Every nerve ending in his body was alive, he couldn't stop writhing to save his life and the involuntary noises he was making were bordering on embarrassing, but when he forced his eyes open and looked down, the sinfully predatory look on Misha’s face told him there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He watched as Misha rose to his knees, fingers still buried and assaulting his sweet spot. Misha bit his lip as his eyes raked over Jensen, drinking him in and making him blush from head to toe from the rapt attention, and Misha’s free hand wrapped around his own cock and started stroking.

Misha desperately wanted to bury himself inside Jensen’s tight body, but he wanted him begging for it when he finally did. He wriggled his fingers , tapping them against Jensen’s prostate, smirking as the other man moaned and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. Releasing his own painfully hard cock, he wrapped his hand around Jensen’s and began to stroke in time with the fingers sheathed in his ass. Jensen’s breathing stuttered and quickened, and his stomach muscles contracted and Misha stopped all movement and squeezed the base of his cock.

“Fuck, Mish, I almost…”

“I know, baby, but not yet,” Misha teased, bending to press a soft kiss to the tip of the other man’s cock. Slowly, he began to move his fingers again, thrusting them and brushing the prostate every so often. When Jensen began to writhe and moan again, he bent and swallowed his cock down, bobbing his head a few times before backing off completely. 

“Goddamn it Mish, please!” Jensen pleaded.

“There it is,” Misha purred, rewarding Jensen with a lick from root to tip before swallowing him down again. He popped off as quickly as he’d started. “Please, what?”

“Fuck me, Misha. Jesus Christ, please just fuck me.” A hand came up to cover his face in shame. Misha gently slipped his fingers free and laid his body over Jensen’s, prying the hand away. 

“I’ll never judge you,” he said softly, echoing what he’d told Jensen earlier in the night, before claiming Jensen’s lips in a sweet kiss. Jensen’s fingers buried themselves in Misha’s hair as he returned the kiss gratefully, deepening it. The kiss broke and Misha moved to slick himself up and kneel between Jensen’s beautifully spread knees. He pushed Jensen’s legs toward his chest and placed a pillow under his raised hips. 

Misha drew in a shaky breath, releasing it slowly as he caressed Jensen’s thigh with a trembling hand. Reverently, he kissed the ankle that was hovering near his shoulder and sighed again, suddenly overcome with so many feelings.

“You ok?” Jensen asked, noticing the sudden shift in Misha’s mood. 

Misha looked at Jensen and nodded, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah,” he whispered, his voice stuck in his throat. He cleared it, then spoke again. “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just… fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long. You have no idea how much I wanted you like this, spread open and begging for me to fuck you.”

Jensen wrapped his legs around Misha’s waist, pulling gently until Misha tipped forward, bracing himself on one hand as Jensen drew him into a kiss. “Then get inside me and take what you want, Mish,” he breathed against Misha’s lips.

“But… I want… God, Jen. I know what we talked about. I know you get off on being pinned and fucked. I saw your reaction when I slapped your ass, and I want to give you what you want. But fuck, right now I just want to _make love_ to you slow and deep.” His free hand found one of Jensen’s and he laced their fingers together and held their clasped hands against his chest. 

Jensen could feel the rapid beat of Misha’s heart against his hand and he tightened his grip. Misha reluctantly looked into his eyes and Jensen reached up and brushed a damp curl off his forehead. “Then do it, Misha. We’ll have time for other things.”

Misha lunged forward on the momentum of the promise of this being more than a one-nighter, and pressing their chests together, he kissed the breath right out of Jensen’s lungs. The slightest shift, and his hand was between them to guide the tip of his cock to Jensen’s entrance. Misha slid into him in one smooth slide, and the kiss broke suddenly as Jensen moaned his appreciation for the stretch of being filled. 

“You feel even better than I thought you would,” Misha murmured against Jensen’s lips before kissing him again. His lips trailed down over Jensen’s jaw, then further still to nip and suck along his collarbone. He laced their fingers together once more, pressing Jensen’s hands into the mattress next to his head, as his hips began to move in slow circles. Their bodies ground together gently, the room filling with the sound of soft gasps and sighs. 

The deliciously slow drag and pull of Misha inside him had Jensen rocking his hips to meet the maddeningly gentle thrusts. His cock was trapped between their bodies, hard and throbbing with every delicious bit of friction from their abdomens, arousing, but not quite enough. Jensen’s eyes were squeezed shut tightly, plunging him into darkness and heightening his other senses. He got lost in the quiet moans rumbling free from Misha and the faint scent of cologne that just barely clung to Misha’s chest after having been there all day. He felt everything, every puff of air as Misha breathed heavily above him, the rasp of stubble against his skin when Misha leaned down to kiss him, every gentle caress of Misha’s fingers running along his thigh before he gripped it and thrust into him, every brush of Misha’s cock against his prostate. Jensen buried his fingers into Misha’s hair and pulled him closer, leaning in to taste the salty tang of sweat clinging to his collarbone and suck long enough to leave a purple mark blooming there. 

“Open your eyes,” Misha commanded, and Jensen’s lust-blown eyes flew open and locked on his. He shifted, retreating from Jensen to stand straighter on his knees. Angling himself just so, and pushing Jensen’s legs closer towards the man’s chest, Misha thrust forward with a sharp snap of his hips, smirking when Jensen moaned loud enough to rattle the windows.

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen said, his voice down a few octaves as he recovered from the direct assault on his prostate. 

“Too much?” Misha asked, returning to leisurely fucking Jensen.

“No. More, Mish. Do it again, please.” The request was breathy, betraying exactly how badly Jensen wanted to be fucked. 

Misha pulled out slowly, watching Jensen’s anticipation build. His chest was heaving and reddening with a beautiful flush that was creeping up his neck. Spit slick lips parted as he panted through them and stared up at Misha, practically begging with his eyes, and Misha was too weak around this man to deny him anything. A sharp thrust had Jensen moaning loudly again, only this time, Misha didn’t let up, pounding into him repeatedly until Jensen was making these little keening sounds and grasping Misha’s shoulders tightly. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Jensen moaned a little too loudly. “Fuck me, Misha!”

Misha growled and fell forward, their bodies pressed together again as his hips continued their fast, hard pace, fucking noises out of Jensen he’d never heard before. He slipped his hand between them to grasp Jensen’s cock. He gave him a couple strokes before Jensen stopped him.“Stop, I’m close. I want to come on your cock,” Jensen said, his voice just barely above a strained whisper.

Misha thrust into him again, harder, angling himself just right to nail Jensen’s sweet spot. Jensen’s moans reverberated off the walls now, filling the room alongside the grunts and harsh sighs that fell from Misha’s lips. 

Jensen could feel his orgasm building, creeping up on him slowly, being coaxed out by every brush of Misha’s cock against his prostate. His hands moved along the smooth expanse of Misha’s back, holding him close as he lost himself in every sensation. 

It was slow, and then it was all at once and there was no stopping it.

“I’m gonna…” Jensen trailed off as he came, his warm, wet release spurting between them, making an absolute mess of their bodies.

Misha felt Jensen tense and his ass clench around his cock as warm come covered his belly, and in that moment, he was lost. He came hard, a loud moan tearing from him as he filled Jensen with his rather generous release. “Fuck, Jen,” Misha moaned as he rode it out, thrusting gently into Jensen as the other man sighed in sated happiness and held him close, brushing his fucked-out hair away from his forehead. The gesture was so simple, but so loving, that Misha could feel his heart swell with far too many emotions. He wanted to open his mouth and say it, to tell Jensen just how incredibly in love with him he was and had been for longer than he could remember, but it wasn’t time. They weren’t ready. Instead, he slipped free, cupped Jensen’s face and kissed him deeply, hoping that the action could speak the words he was sure Jensen wasn’t ready to hear yet.

They kissed like that for a while. It could have been a minute, or an hour. Neither knew, nor cared. Finally, Misha rolled away and padded into the bathroom, returning to clean them up with a warm washcloth then pull Jensen into his arms for more kisses and eventual sleep.

The next morning, they woke in each other’s arms and it surprised both of them to find out just how normal it felt to wake up together. Misha had somehow become the big spoon overnight, and Jensen was content with that as well. The warmth of the other man’s solid body pressed up against the full length of him, arm flung protectively over his hips, morning wood nestled snuggly against his ass… yeah, he could get used to waking up like this. 

“You need a shower,” Misha said before pressing a warm kiss against his shoulder. “You smell like sex.”

“I’m sure you smell no better than I do,” Jensen answered with a smile, pressing his ass into Misha’s lap teasingly. 

“Wanna save water?” Misha asked as his fingertips ran up and down Jensen’s thigh raising goosebumps in their wake. He smiled against the smooth skin of the other man’s back and listened to the content little sighs he was eliciting with his touch. 

“Hell yeah.”

A half hour and a couple completely mind-blowing orgasms later, Jensen and Misha made their way to the kitchen, fixing themselves a couple cups of coffee. Suddenly, moans were floating in from the living room… masculine moans… and the sound of running water and the occasional wet slap of skin on skin.

“What the fuck?” Jensen wondered aloud before going to investigate, Misha hot on his heels.

Rounding the corner, Misha burst out with laughter at the sight of two men fucking up against the glass wall of a rather large shower, loud stage moans spilling from the television speakers and filling the previously empty room. “I didn’t know the lease included free porn!”

Jared picked that moment to make an appearance. “It doesn’t. I signed you up for the year, since that’s what you’re into. Gay shower porn. Consider it payback for everything I had to listen to last night _and_ this morning.” The giant was laughing now as Misha’s face shifted from amusement into absolute horror at the thought of the landlord being charged for a year of decidedly questionable entertainment. “And remind me to pick up some noise cancelling ear buds before we come back tonight because I can’t take another night of ‘Yeah, baby! Right there! Fuck me, Misha!’” He moaned the last part theatrically and walked off laughing to open the door for Clif, who had knocked just seconds before.

Five minutes and one shocked (but, let’s face it, not _too_ shocked) bodyguard later, Jensen and Jared were out the door, leaving Misha to try, unsuccessfully, to unsubscribe from the porn before he was due on set.

“Oh well,” Misha shrugged, talking to no one. “May as well pick up some pointers for next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments, so please leave one if you're so inclined. 
> 
> There will be more. Stay tuned. 
> 
> :)


End file.
